Oh, My Hero - in hiatus
by Renzin
Summary: I'm not particularly sure what exactly happened. All I know, is that I did a couple of things with that wand which I shouldn't have, and now I have a new BFF who has a great inclination to eat me raw. But in all seriousness, it's ok. It's not like I've summoned You Know Who's mum out of the ashes or something. Is it really so much to ask that people stop staring?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only my Ocs and this FF story.**

Chapter 1

Prologue

_"Some of the worst mistakes in my life were haircuts" _  
― Jim Morrison

* * *

I'm not particularly sure _what _exactly happened. It's a bit of a blur now that I think about it.

I can confidently say that I didn't mean it to get so out of hand, and wonderfully confusing.

I'm still trying to convince myself that it's not a big deal.

All I know, is that I did a couple of things with that silly stick of a wand which I shouldn't have, and now I have a new BFF who has a great inclination to eat me raw.

But in all seriousness, it's ok. No big _deal._ It's not like I've summoned You Know Who's mum out of the ashes or something.

Is it so much to ask that people stop staring?

Honestly, it's as if they've never seen an orc before.

* * *

**Thoughts? ****Likey, or no likey? **

**My first drabble style story, but be warned, I've plotted quite a long winded tale. **

**Love,**

**Renzin xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only my Ocs and this FF story.**

Chapter 2

They Call Me 'FreeSpirited'

_"Sane is boring." _  
― R.A. Salvatore

* * *

I like to think of myself as an inventor.

I'm rather smart, you know. Smart enough to notice when a wayward Marauder has that 'must prank' glint in their eye.

And you know what? Books are my _friends. _I'm quite into that 'knowledge is power' mantra, but like many people in my house, I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw because I have a tendency to go a bit crazy and blow things up once said knowledge is obtained.

Go lions.

I'm also on the school Quidditch team (woop woop!). I got promoted in my third year from reserve to chaser in my third year. Pretty damn good at it, if I say so myself. I'm proud to say that I've had the most self sustained sport related injuries ever. A personal favourite that people still mention is when I threw that miniature snap dragon pellet at the enemy keeper instead of the quaffle. There was a very pretty explosion when he panicked and tried to use the blasting curse _confringo _to deflect it, taking out half the pitch (thankfully it was the last match of the season anyway).

My, I'm waffling again, aren't I?

Right, I was introducing my tale. Ahh, scary magic, death, fireworks, grumpy orcs, raw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only my Ocs and this FF story.**

Chapter 3

* * *

_"When the whole world is crazy, it doesn't pay to be sane." _  
― Terry Goodkind, _The Pillars of Creation_

* * *

I'd like to continue on with the topic of being and _inventor. _

When you say that, phonetically drag out the 'o'. _Thaaat's_ it, now you understand my level of statute in the field.

I don't see why it surprises people that I cause so much chaos (those damn Marauders always outshine me though - stupid pretty boys).

You know this is my second wand?

I only really caught the drift of what Mr Oli said when I asked, about how the wand is sentient and choses the wizard blah blah blah.

Except when I returned a couple of months later with the splinted remains of my poor chestnut and phoenix feather wand (9", pliable, meant for charms), Old Oli gave a nasty grimace and admitted that sometimes, the wand makes a _bad_ choice. Apparently mine was 'a naive little sprigling' that bit off more that it could chew, and wasn't the right type to channel my rather destructive type of magic.

Keep the compliments flowing people.

So now, I am the proud owner of my 14 and a 1/2 inch blackthorn wand with a core of thestral tail hair. Apparently it's stubborn, rigid and the exact opposite of my old wand.

Thestral tail hair is rarely used nowadays. Mr Olivander said that he made my wand in his youthful heydays (I can imagine him whittling it in the heroin fuelled age of the 80s right now), and its also meant to be unlucky, but that won't make much of a difference on me.

Can't say I disagree.

At first, we faced problems. Even now, if I don't give my wand enough attention or I forget to polish it, it'll burst something in my bag as punishment.

It was only when I started to get bored and go through NEWT level books in the library a month or so later after being acquainted that we really _connected._

The results of my attempts are always highly amusing (though sometimes actually successful), and it's only once in a blue moon that something _doesn't _set on fire. I suppose after my wand and I managed to transfigure a chair into an extremely vicious duck that snotted out flowers that exploded on impact, we truly bonded, and my wand decided I was entertaining enough.

Mind you, trying out hysterically out of your league spells have some benefits. Because sometimes, I actually get them right, and I get to watch everyone squirm in class when we officially learn them years later

In fact, I'm _so _catastrophically brilliant, _the _James Potter congratulated me and said my ducky was a good prank.

Boom, suckers.

Some (ok all) say I'm crazy. So do I.

I but I'd just like to point something out here; we live at Hogwarts, a school of MAGIC. Where you can defy the laws of physics using a wooden stick stuffed with some shiny horse hair and a chant made up hundreds of years ago.

Can you really blame me for being curious beyond my year group's text books?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only my Ocs and this FF story.**

Chapter 4

* * *

_"We shouldn't be looking for heroes, we should be looking for good ideas." _  
— Noam Chomsky

* * *

So I'll now fully explain what I meant about being an _inventor (_remember the 'o' people).

Of course, this meant potions was actually a subject I _liked, _despite flabby old Slughorn who smelt of goat's cheese.

Apparently my wand is pretty indestructible, like a Nokia phone (ignore this purebloods), so when I decided to come up with my _own _spells, It didn't fizz up and shatter like take 1* did in my first year. I'm not going to lie, I usually _never _have a specific goal in mind, but when I manage to make a passing Slytherin scream like a girl when their robes changing into a unitard with the consistency of translucent goo, I'm not going to complain.

I even write down successful (or ones with potential) creations in my moleskin notebook, which lives happily in the pocket of my school robes.

But perhaps I got a little _too _ambitious, for my next actions were to combine spells.

First, I was shockingly cautious and logical, like pairing aquatic spells together, or a disillusionment spell with a standard _muffliato. _The trick was to think of a way to combine the chant for each spell without self combusting, otherwise you might as well just perform the spells one after the other (albeit swiftly).

Then...things got out of hand.

Perhaps the 4th floor girl's bathroom wasn't the best place to try it out, I can say that now.

There was a lot of exploding mirrors and the hot water blasted out so that this weird imp thingyies made out of steam could form, no larger than my face. They all cackled and waved at me in a haunting way that was far too similar to a pixie. I turn about, and ta da, her majesty Lily Evans is glaring daggers at me, and proceeds to screech in her 'little ms prefect' voice.

Its a horrible, nails on chalk board sound, let me tell you.

So my vapour pixie minions that I had no control over whatsoever zoomed around the school causing a lot of chaos, and then Peeves got all excited and joined in, and then of course the Marauders felt left out.

It was a terrifying weekend. Hogwarts truly became a warzone, with no truly safe place but for Dumbledoor's office (and the teacher's lounge).

I'm quite well acquainted with the place.

And of course, prissy Evans tattled that I had started the entire thing in a ploy to sabotage the approaching exam season by destroying the school, and I ended up with 3 months of detention.

I felt so lost and confused on my first free night once my punishment was over, so usually I polish my wand at that time, to make up for the lack of trophies or floors to polish.

Creature of habit, I am.

I suppose all this time in the spot light made the Marauders see me as competition or something, as if I had issued a formal 'up yours'.

Everywhere I turned, everyday and night for the past 2 weeks, they've been pranking me all out. I can't tell you how frustrating it is to try and get rid of the smell of rotting eggs out of you hair, or the humiliation of being hexed into reciting erotica in the great hall is.

I'm not one to call out a good joke, but this has gone too far.

I realised that I'm no longer in on the joke, and that I'm now the but of it. They're not interested in making friends, but proving a point, that they're the best pranking wizards.

Well, they can bloody keep their stupid titles. All I ever wanted was to learn some awesome spells, and creative something wonderful.

I have feelings, and they fucking _hurt. _Do you know what it's like to not feel safe at school? Because this is starting to become stand up bullying now, and no matter how creatively I fight back, it just _won't stop, _even with teachers and threats and putting wards around my bed at night just to feel partially safe.

And so, I started to look for a way to create a hero.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only my Ocs and this FF story.**

Chapter 5

* * *

_"What I did next was so impulsive and dangerous I should've been named ADHD poster child of the year." _  
— Rick Riordan (The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson and the Olympians, #1))

* * *

I started reading through books on transfiguration, hoping to animate an army for my protection (or something of the sort).

Then I was more realistic, and decided to research about summoning. The trip to the library was terrifying. I ran all the way after casting a strong disillusionment spell to last all the way. When I returned to my dorm, it was thankfully empty.

I liked the girls in my dorm (but for bloody Evans), but right now I wanted privacy. At least I knew none of them would carry up a dung bomb from one of the marauders.

Assholes.

My bed was wedged into the far corner, by a cast iron framed window and on the other side a set of drawers. My trunk sat peacefully at the head of my bed. The shelf above the drawers and on the windowsill were filled with stacks of books, trinkets and letters from home, as well as one or two cards from my birthday just past. I collapsed on my red and gold decorated bed, pulled the drapes closed and pulled out my small vial of bluebell flames. They were extremely beautiful, and with a chilling charm on their container, didn't burn me in my robes. I only had to recast the spell ever few days and voila, portable wizard's flashlight. Their iridescent glow danced like dusk, causing the silk threads of the drapes to dance like stars in a nightshade sky.

There were various summoning spells I could've chosen from.

Some produced standard, non magical animals, while a few hinted at the possiblilty of even a _dragon, _though even I wasn't stupid enough to try unless I was, I don't not, Dumbledor's level.

One stood out, with an extremely long footnote to make up for the lack of instructions _or _ingredients, stating how _dangerous _it was, something about damaging the soul, and the chances of dying and fading into everlasting limbo. I also seemed to range in the 'ancient magic written by thousand year old fogies' section.

Did I heed said warning?

Of course not, honestly, have you been reading a world I write?

At 1:30 in the morning, I snuck into the library (empty of Mrs Norris and Filch because of the trail of catnip I left in the opposite direction up to the entrance of the Gryffindor boy's dormitories), unlocked the restricted section and had a long nosy around until I found what I wanted, as well as a few other interesting reads I decided to take for later.

Hey, as long as I was going to use any new dark curses on a living _person, _what was the harm in some innocent reading?

Safe to say, I relocated a partially complete version of the summoning, and started to plan for a quick invasion of the potion store cupboards the next night. Apparently, it needed to be completed at night, in the open air (astronomy tower, check) and while some of the potion was to be drunken, the majority would be for drawing some fancy runes on the ground to stand in the middle of. A chant was to be repeated (hopefully my pronunciation was correct):

_"Afar angathfark, afar vadokanuk, doturug stauki u kor an scara parmab an maprog frushkul, dru shagrul bor!"_

Seemed simple enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only my Ocs and this FF story.**

Chapter 6

* * *

_"But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?" _  
— Mark Twain

* * *

I was shivering with anxiety and nerves by the time I finished the potion. On the last day, the corridors had broken out into a throng of duelling students screaming and shrieking after Sirius Black sent a bat bogey hex and me, to which I _may _have overreacted and summoned a couple of my vapour pixies again.

Only 10 of them this time though.

This is the only place I'll admit that I've cried a few times. I know I'm not some abused rape victim or anything like that, but I'm just so _tired. _Despite the many times I've been called an attention seeking cow throughout this prank war, I never intended to act against a target in the beginning; it's just, the spells and magic I play around with tends to backfire and create those situations for me.

It had taken me 27 hours to concoct the potion, named 'Uruk Gar Barad-Dur', whatever that meant. Hopefully, whatever it summoned would be badass enough to protect me and terrify the marauders into leaving me alone.

Slug horn was still furiously searching for 'whoever' had broken into his store cupboard, but what do you know, I _can _be stealthy about it when I want to be. Apparently, some of the ingredients I had apprehended were rather rare.

Not to mention foul smelling.

Funnily enough, despite the individual gagging odours of the ingredients (troll fat, harpie's eye, ground bicorn horn, snakeweed) together they merged into something rather... earthy, and thick. Of course, the last terribly cliche additive would be 10 drops of my own blood, and oddly enough the membrane of the iris of a Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon.

I didn't want to know how they managed to harvest _that. _

After leaving it to simmer for several more hours, I skived off muggle studies (whyyy did I take that class when my _mum's _a muggle?!) and stirred it five more times both counter clockwise and clockwise, before taking it off the heat, sealing it in an gravitas chamber to prevent it spilling. I put a disillusionment spell over both of us (I seemed to be doing that a lot lately), before proceeding to levitate the chamber all the way up to the astronomy tower and waiting.

Don't worry, I did some homework why I was there.

A quick nap was also rather refreshing as well.

When I awoke, night had cloaked the grounds heavily, and the castle hummed in sleep. I pulled out the potions book. First I slowly used a large iron ladle in both hands to take a drink (it felt and tasted like suffocating in tar) and then to draw out the circular design on the moonlight stone floor, and while chanting that strange, foreign language.

When I neared the inner rings of the design, something dark incensed the air, and a powerful aura fell over the tower. The sky seemed to darken, thunder appeared out of nowhere to crackle and claw at the air and the wind became heavier, screaming at me to stop.

I didn't listen.

I thought I could hear the resounding pounding of tribal drums, keeping my voice in time and it raised frantically in volume. A roaring, masculine one that seemed leagues away yet whispered in my ear joined me, its accent snarled and darkly alluring like splattered ink.

I was trembling from some earth quaking fear and the spark of power that was driving my hand, which seemed to take control. With a hissed command, my wand cut into the palm of my hand, and blood quickly escaped, marking its trail along my white skin before falling into the frothing cauldron.

When the droplets made contact with the surface of the potion, a burning spark of hot light flashed. I flinched away as it continued, and try as I might could not open my eyes again from the blinding pressure.

I felt the crackling burning reach me, encompass me, and then all at once, I was alone in a crumbling silence and in the dark again.

No, but not alone.

Within the circle of runes, a large black mass rumbled and hissed into consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, only my Ocs and this FF story.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

_"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." _  
— Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

It was the most morbidly fascinating thing I had ever seen in my life.

I staggered back against a wide stone pillar, not aware of how easily I could've missed it and walked straight off the edge.

Before me, the contorted mound of flesh moved and groaned like an awakening machine until I could make out it's hunched posture in a crouched position.

It's hide was black, with a matching mane of long thick hair, plastered to its back by some repulsive layer of slime that coated every inch of it. It's hands and feet were cracked into bared claws, and a rasping growl accompanied it.

I whimpered, eyes wide and shaking as if I was staring at death incarnate.

Its head snapped up, back still towards me. It moved so quickly, muscles rippling like the build up of a killer wave, and turned standing to face me, in a fighter's pose.

I snapped a nail against the grip of my wand and in vain tried to fight away a panic attack.

My blue eyes were caught in a glare that was an acidic yellow colour which burned away the remaining air in my lungs.

Something flickered there, and before I try to understand what exactly, it was advancing with a shockingly swift gait for its size, snarling and baring jaws of large jagged teeth.

I screamed like a cornered animal and swung my wand at it. "_Impedimenta!" _

The spell was off course due to my shaking grip, yet managed to shatter the plates of stone the beast was about to step on. It roared in surprise, the sound rather like an enraged lion, and made me cover my ears with cry. It's eyes glowed fiercely with fury. In a guttural crackling voice it said, "_Buk-izg! Throw __datum, tarka!"_

To my explicit horror, I realised that I had summoned this _thing _in this language. And now it was _charging. _

Since when did your summon _attack_ you?!

I yelled and threw myself to the ground, rolling away from it on a bruised stomach and smudging the potion runes. My chest pounded painfully and jumped when I looked up to find it already turned around and reaching out with a clawed limb. "_Locomotor mortis!" _This time, my aim was somehow true. The leg locking curse instantly snapped it's lower limbs together, making it fall straight down at my feet. I yelped and rushed out of range again, flinching as its roars continued, snarling things in that awful language.

I collapsed on the edge of the ground, my knees knocked and shaking, watching the beast writhe and scream. I quickly shot a paralysing curse again, but it had frozen in a position directly facing me again.

Fuck fuck fuck fuc-

What was I going to do? How much of an idiot was I?

Calm _down _calm down cal-

I had to get a teacher up here. Scratch that, where was _Dumbledoor's _mobile number?!

I couldn't leave it here to get them, what if it broke free? I flinched violently again at the sudden flash of all the girls in my dormitory sleeping peacefully, only to be ripped apart by it in their beds, their blood flying-

Its yellow glare caught mine again, and I felt like running and the fierce hate and intense bloodlust in them. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" I screamed.

It paused for a second. And then its barrel chest vibrated again in quick short, rumbling bursts, and I realised it was _laughing _at me. It was the most soul gutting, evil laugh I could ever imagine, and a dark leer drew out its mouth when I started sobbing again. "Gonna get you _tarka. _Gonna tear out your guts and fill you up with-"

I didn't hear the rest of it words, because after it started with _that, _I cast a _muffliato _on myself and welcomed the irritating buzz of blocked ears like Dumbledoor _himself _was-

-Right, I was about to send for help.

I kept my eyes closed and waved my wand, with an _accio _summoning a torn piece of scrap paper from my bag. I tried spouting a thin trail of ink from the tip of my wand, and after covering my hands and lap in the black substance (I decided to open my eyes then) managed to scribble:

_'__Astronomy Tower_

_Send help ASAP _

_Vallie Lane'_

I then summoned a small part of the stone from its fall to my side. I caught _its_ eye again and gasped, dropping my wand as I watched it shake with rage and its horrible mouth contort into whatever insults it was saying.

I tried picking up my wand again, but had to steady it with both hands before letting my right hand go and transfiguring the rock into a bird. It was one of my favourite spells, that usually produced a shining, merry bluebird, but in my state the creature while still alive was rigid and was still grey. I curled the paper into the grip of its feet, checking that it wouldn't drop it. I stuttered "Albus Dumbledoor's office, quickly.", and then it automatically flew up, and then out of sight in what I assume was the right direction.

The monster roared something again at me, seeming to understand that I had done something to block my ears. It didn't seem to like being ignored, but if I heard whatever else it had to say, I would literally wet myself.

Honestly, do I look like someone who could maintain a poker face for so long?

**So, they meet! What do you think? Review and find out more!**

**Love, **

**Renzin xo**


End file.
